1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electric and hybrid electric vehicles have been in the spotlight to alleviate atmospheric pollution caused by gasoline and diesel vehicles using fossil fuels. Electric and hybrid electric vehicles require a battery to drive a motor and may use, e.g., a rechargeable secondary battery. Such a battery may supply voltage and power sufficient to drive a motor. The battery may be in the form of a battery module in which a plurality of battery cells are connected to each other in series.
When the temperature of each battery cell in the battery module increases, the battery cell may explode due to gas generated inside the battery cell. Therefore, vents may be disposed on the top of the battery cells and may open when gas is generated inside the battery cell to discharge the gas. However, once the vents are opened, the battery cells may not be reused. Therefore, it is necessary to control the temperature of the battery cell in advance in order to prevent generation of gas.